Amour Infini
by Sarabeth Moon
Summary: Le Feu et la Glace… Une Lionne et un Serpent… Une Griffondor et un Serpentard… Un Amour Interdit, mais infini.


Coucou ! J'étais en train d'écouter une chanson de la comédie musicale _Le Roi Soleil_, et j'ai eu cette idée de fiction… C'est ma première sur le couple Drago/Ginny, soyez cléments .

Enjoy !

**Titre : **Amour Infini.

**Couple :** Drago/Ginny

**Résumé :** Le Feu et la Glace… Une Lionne et un Serpent… Une Griffondor et un Serpentard… Un Amour Interdit, mais infini.

**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, et la chanson (« _S'aimer est interdit_ ») fait partie de la comédie musicale _Le Roi Soleil_. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Rating :** Tout public.

**Note de l'auteur :** Le premier paragraphe, ce sont les pensées de Drago, ensuite ce sont celles de Ginny, et ça continue comme ça .

_**Amour Infini**_

Mon cœur de glace est brisé. Rien ni personne ne pourra jamais le recoller… Je l'ai bien cherché. Des mots méchants, et tu m'as tourné le dos. Sans un mot. Et tu es partie. Sans un regard. Je t'ai blessé, je le sais et je m'en veux. Je m'en veux tellement. Comment te dire que je ne pensais pas ce que je disais ?

_On croit que rien n'est jamais plus fort que l'amour  
Que c'est un don que le ciel nous a fait un jour  
Un Bien plus grand que tous les trésors de la terre  
On croit qu'on peut le garder rien que pour soit_

Je n'en peux plus… Je suis perdue. Je ne fais plus que pleurer. Je me suis laisser tomber dans un gouffre où seul toi peut m'en sortir. Mais tu ne viendras pas. Pas après ce que tu m'as dit. Pourtant, j'aime espérer que tu viendras me demander pardon, reposer tes lèvres douces sur les miennes et me laisser plonger dans l'océan de tes yeux. Mais tu ne viendras pas. Parce que tu es un Malefoy. Trop fier…

_Comment penser que quelqu'un puisse le défaire  
Et oublier à qui l'on tient quand on le perd  
Que j'ai ou pas vraiment le droit  
Même loin de toi je serais là  
Fait-on les mêmes promesses chaque fois_

J'aimerais tellement te prendre dans mes bras et t'expliquer pourquoi je t'ai traité ainsi. Mon amour, tu connais ma famille… Tu connais mon père, et tu connais son maître… S'ils te savaient avec moi, tu serais déjà morte, à l'heure qu'il est. Je ne veux pas de ça. Je préfère encore te savoir triste que morte… Maudite soit ma famille…

_S'aimer pour nous est interdit  
Impossible amour  
Mais amour infini  
S'aimer pour nous n'est pas permis  
Indicible est l'amour  
C'est ce qu'ils nous auront appris_

Je me souviens encore de ton regard, ce soir-là. Je ne savais pas si c'était mon imagination, ou bien si c'était vrai. Pourtant, j'ai cru y déceler de la tristesse, de la colère… peut-être même un peu de haine… Envers qui ? Je n'en sais rien… J'ose espérer que ce n'était pas envers moi…

_Si j'avais su que c'était joué d'avance  
Si j'avais su que j'allais te faire souffrir  
Avec le faire encore chaud de nos alliances_

Quand j'étais avec toi, je perdais toute notion du temps… Peu m'importait ce qui se passait dehors… La rivalité entre nos deux familles, ou même celle entre nos deux maisons… Tu étais avec moi, et c'était ça, le plus important. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier tes yeux bleu vert, tes cheveux de feu, tes lèvres douces et sucrées ou encore ta taille gracile… Ton cœur de feu a fait fondre la barrière de glace qui recouvrait le mien, et pour cela, je t'en serais entièrement reconnaissant…

_Comment savoir d'où vient le mal, d'où vient le pire  
J'aurais fait le premier pas vers toi  
Je n'aurais pas eu peur de ça  
Fait-on les mêmes erreurs chaque fois_

Peut-être étais-ce envers ta famille… Ou la mienne… Ou mes amis… En tout cas la haine que je ressentais et qui me tiraillait le cœur était dressée contre tous ceux qui n'auront jamais pu comprendre notre amour… Même mes amis et ma famille…

_S'aimer pour nous est interdit  
Impossible amour  
Mais amour infini  
S'aimer pour nous n'est pas permis  
Indicible est l'amour  
C'est ce qu'ils nous auront appris_

Ma Ginny, même si on s'est séparé que je t'aimerais toute ma vie. Mon amour, oublie-moi, je l'aurais mérité, et sois heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre… En tout cas, sache que je t'ai toujours aimé sincèrement, et que cette histoire, aussi impossible soit-elle, sera gardée au plus profond de mon cœur, à jamais…

_On peut partir sans ne jamais rien quitter  
On peut rester sans ne jamais rien oublier  
On peut s'aimer au point de s'en aller_

_S'en aller…_

**FIN**


End file.
